Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a primary or base wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the primary or base wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
In such known gaming machines, the amount of the primary or base wager made on the base game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming machine may enable the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one cent, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. This wager may be made by the player a single time or multiple times in a single play of the primary game. For instance, a slot game may have one or more paylines and the slot game may enable the player to make a wager on each payline in a single play of the primary game. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine, such as a slot game, may enable players to make wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of the primary or base game ranging, for example, from one credit up to 125 credits (e.g., five credits on each of 25 separate paylines). This is also true for other wagering games, such as video draw poker, where players can wager one or more credits on each hand and where multiple hands can be played simultaneously.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, and video screens. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus event and a bonus award in the bonus event is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
Side bets or side wagers are also known in gaming machines. Side bets enable a player to place one or more wagers on one or more aspects of a player's gaming experience which is in addition to any primary or base game wager. In one form, a side bet is directed to a specific feature or function that the player desires, such as a side wager on a bonus game, a side wager to be eligible to win a progressive award or a side wager on the result of another game being played by another player at another gaming machine.
In certain known side bet systems, a static relationship exists between each of the gaming machines in a gaming establishment or casino and the side bets associated with that gaming machine. Specifically, a player at a specific gaming machine may only place the dedicated side bets associated with that specifically played gaming machine. That is, known gaming machines are pre-configured for specific side bets because the side bet is accounted for in the programming of the gaming machine (which resides at the gaming machine). Moreover, known gaming machines are further pre-configured for specific side bets because these gaming machines are designed with a dedicated side bet button as part of the button panel.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players utilizing side bets. There is also a continuing need to provide great opportunities to players for community play bonus experiences